Stargate SG1 - Az összeomlás szélén
by emiliasgl
Summary: Rövid ismertető: Egy idő után Carter már nem bírja tovább, és feladja eddigi életét, hogy új életet kezdjen. Nem olyan könnyű, de úgy érzi meg kell tennie, mert különben megőrül. O'Neillt meglepetésként éri a hír és a földbe döngöli egy idő után a tudat, hogy Carter már új utakon jár, és Ő hagyta elmenni. DE új életet kezdeni nagyon nehéz, és a végén még bármi megtörténhet...


**Az összeomlás szélén**

A CSk1 visszatérve egy küldetéséről, O'Neill tábornok köszönti őket.

Jack: Találtak valami érdekeset?

Deniel: Egyszerű nép. Nyoma nincs Goa'uld elnyomásnak.

Sam: Fejlettségüket tekintve, nagyon primitívek.

Jack:Ha ennyi, akkor mehetnek.

Pár órával később, a megbeszélés után mindenki hazamehetett. Kijárt nekik a pihenés. Az utóbbi időben nagy volt a nyomás a bázison.

...

Carter hazaérve, befeküdt a kádba. Szeretett itt egy kis időt eltölteni, ha jutott rá ideje. A ház üresnek bizonyult, mint mindig. Csak Sam léptei tették egy kicsit meghitté. Kint hűvös szél fújt, és a Hold bevilágított a hálószoba ablakán, pont Sam ágyára. Fürdés után elment lefeküdni. Mint minden este, most is egyedül bújt be a takaró alá. Most valahogy nem jött álom a szemére. Kiment, ivott egy pohár vizet, aztán visszament. Sajnos ez sem segített. Átgondolta az aznapi történéseket. Próbálta elterelni a gondolatait valamiről, de inkább valakiről. Egy hónapja mindig csak O'Neillon járt az esze. Nem tudta mihez kezdjen. Minden egyes perc, amit vele töltött gyötrelem volt számára. Néha örült annak, hogy tábornokká léptették elő, így legalább kevesebb időt kellet vele töltenie. Örült, ha haza jöhetett. De itt is mindig az gyötörte, mint kellene tennie. Minden percben az elmúlt évek jártak az eszében, ami velük történt, ami hozzá kötötte. Mindig arra jutott, hogy nem bírja így tovább. A szíve Jack O'Neillhez húzta, de az esze azt diktálta, hogy nem teheti. És ő ezt már nem bírta. Minden emlék, minden percben elöntötte rengeteg érzéssel. Ez már sok volt neki. Ennyi éve, hogy ismeri. Mégis mit ér? A szíve hiába égett tűzben, de a cél túl messze volt. Minden nappal távolabb került tőle, minden percben, minden pillanatban. Ő nem volt az a fajta aki megfutamodik, de, most úgy érezte ezt kell tennie. És hát ott volt még Peter is, meg a közelgő esküvő. Sokáig gondolkodott mit tegyen, majd eldöntötte. El fogja hagyni a Parancsnokságot. Megkéri O'Neillt, hogy helyezze őt át az 51-es körzetbe. Lehet, hogy ott könnyebb lesz elfelejtenie. Így elmélkedve elnyomta az álom.  
Reggel felkelt és felöltözött. Első dolga volt, hogy megírta a lemondását, vagyis inkább olyan felmondásszerűséget. Írás közben alig tudott fogalmazni az idegességtől. Nem akarta ezt tenni, de muszáj volt. Amikor kész lett, berakta egy fehér borítékba. Amikor lezárta, könnyek kezdtek lefolyni az arcán, majd keserves sírásban tört ki. Csak sírt és sírt fél óráig. Amikor megnyugodott, beült a kocsijába és elhajtott.  
Odaérve a Parancsnokságra, rögtön O'Neill irodája felé vette az irányt. Állva az ajtó előtt, nem tudta mit csináljon, mit mondjon neki. Szíve azt diktálta, semmisítse meg a levelet, de nem tehette. Bekopogott, nem válaszolt senki. Benyitott, O'Neill nem volt bent. Lerakta a levelet az asztalára és kiment.  
O'Neill beérve az irodájába észrevette a levelet, majd elolvasta. Mikor befejezte, hirtelen mozdulattal lelökte, az aktákat. Azok szanaszét landoltak a padlón.

Jack: A francba!Mégis mi ez?!

Kirohant az irodájából, végigsöpörve a folyosókon rögtön Carter laborja felé. Beérve, Sam épp pakolt. Jack a levelet a kezében tartva állt ott.

Jack: Carter!Mégis mit jelentsen ez?!

Sam: Látom elolvasta.

Jack:Igen! EL. Mégis miért akar elmenni?

Sam: EL akarok, és kész!

Jack: De, maga nem fog innen elmenni! Nem fogom engedni!

Sam: Ha engedi, Uram. Ha nem! Én elmegyek!

Majd Sam kirohant a laborból, a könnyeivel küszködve. Jack utána. Utolérve, hátrahúzta és megfogta a vállánál.

Jack: Mégis miért?

Látta Sam szemében a könnyeket.

Jack: Milyen okból?

Sam: Csak el akarok menni innen! Ott is bírom figyelni az eseményeket.  
Sam hangja elcsuklott.

Jack: Miattam akar elmenni?

Sam: Magának ehhez semmi köze!

Jack: Akkor kinek van?

Sam: Peternek!

Kihúzta magát Jack kezei alól, és elrohant. Jack csak állt ott, és nem tudott mozdulni. Majd elment az irodájába. Leült az asztalához és nézett maga elé."Peternek! Hát persze, ki másnak? Nem engedhetem el!"  
Jacknek bármennyire is fájt, el kellet őt engednie. Bármilyen nehéz is volt neki. Felhívta az elnököt, megbeszélte vele amit kellett az áthelyezéssel kapcsolatban.

...

Eközben Sam Denielbe botlott.

Deniel: Lassan!Hova rohansz?

Sam: Bocsánat Deniel, de mennem kell!

Deniel: Mégis hova rohansz?

Erre Sam már nem válaszolt, csak rohant tovább. Az öltözők felé, majd bement.

Jack miután elintézett mindent, Carter után ment, hogy szóljon neki. Denieltől tudta meg, hogy hol van. Benyitott.

Jack: Carter, itt van?

Sam: Igen.

Jack: Elintéztem mindent, holnaptól már kezdhet. A maga döntése volt. Hiányozni fog.

Sam: Maguk is. Vagy nem?

Jack ezt hallva köszönés nélkül kiment a szobából. Sam tudta, hogy ezt nem kellett volna. Gyorsan összepakolta, azt ami a legjobban kellett, és elhagyta a Parancsnokságot. Beült a kocsijába, nem nézett vissza. Rögtön elhajtott. Mérges volt magára, de valamennyire büszke is, hogy megtette. Este bevett egy altatót, hogy gyorsan elaludjon. Ez ebben a pillanatban segített is neki.

...

Jack miután hazaért, nem tudott aludni. Feküdt és nézte a plafont, ami most nem volt fehér. Ő feketének, és feneketlennek látta."Nem lett volna szabad elengednem."- hajtogatta magának. A végén arra jutott, talán így könnyebben el tudja majd felejteni.

Reggel Sam kipihenten indult el új munkahelyére. Odaérve bement, hogy bejelentkezzen. Ezután elment a kabinjába, hogy kipakoljon. Egyszer csak kopogtak az ajtón.

Sam: Szabad!

Tom: Jó napot! Hallottam megérkezett. Tomas Kepler vagyok. Az itteni főnök.

Sam: Shamanta Carter alezredes.

Tom: Hallottam remek katona. Miért hagyta ott a bázist?

Sam: Hát,... személyes okok miatt.

Tom: Körbevezetem, ha nem baj.

Sam: Köszönöm.

Tom miután körbevezette Samet, elment. Sam ült az új laborjában és nézte a berendezést. Minden más volt, már amennyire egy labor bír más is lenni. Ennek ő nagyon is örült, rögtön talált is magának valami elfoglaltságot. A munkaideje más volt, nem kellett estig maradnia, már délután elmehetett. Kifelé menet megcsörrent a telefonja.

Sam: Hallo?

Peter: Szia, Sam! Mit csinálsz?

Sam: Épp kijövök a munkahelyemről.

Peter: Találkozhatnánk?

Sam: Hát persze, fél óra múlva nálam?

Peter: Rendben.

Fél óra múlva Sam házában.

Sam: Szia!

Peter: Szia!  
Majd ad egy csókot neki.  
Leülnek a kanapéra.

Peter: Hogy vagy?

Sam: Jól, most már több időt tudok veled tölteni. Felmondtam, és áthelyeztek az 51-es körzetbe.

Peter: Hát ez óriási!Még többet tudunk beszélni az esküvőről!

Sam ettől nem volt nagyon feldobva.

Sam: Hát persze, remek ötlet...

...

Másnap reggel Sam elrendezett mindent otthon, és elindult. Odaérve a munkahelyére elkezdett dolgozni.  
Majd hazament, találkozott Peterrel. Így teltek a napok egymás után. Sam már kezdett örülni annak, hogy kezdi elfelejteni a Parancsnokságot.  
Egyik este furcsát álmodott: Ment a bázison, senki nem látta őt, de ő mindenkit látott. Látta Denielt, Teal'cot, és Jacket. Ő csak ment, és ment, nem tudta hova. A kapuszobába érve a kapu felett ez volt írva" Carter új élete" és ő átment a kapun.  
Hirtelen felijedt, és elkezdett sírni, hogy milyen gyáva is ő valójában. Majd nagy nehezen elaludt.  
Reggel elment dolgozni, de csak az álma járt az eszében. Ő csak kisétált a régi életéből, nem tudta mihez is kezdjen most. Csak tetette, azt, hogy jól van. Peter sem vett ebből észre semmit sem. Hiszen Sam már jó ideje megtanulta, hogy kell elrejtenie az érzéseit mások előtt.

...

Ezalatt a bázison ment tovább az élet. Mentek, jöttek a CSK csapatok. Jacken állt, mi lesz a CSK1-el.Így nem maradhatott. Két választása volt: Feloszlassa, vagy új tagokat választ. Ő egyiket sem akarta. Várta, Cartert. Mikor, sétál be az ajtón és kéri, hogy visszajöhessen. De ez az álma Jacknek, minden egyes nappal csak foszlott szét. Nem tudott mit tenni, ezért inkább kitalált egy harmadik lehetőséget. Felfüggesztette a CSK1 jelenlegi működését. Ez volt, az amit meg bírt tenni az érdekében, hogy megvédje valahogy. Sokat gondolt Carterre. Folyton azt kereste, mit rontott el. Ez már kezdte marni belűről. Marta és marta, és nem volt ellene orvosság. Kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy Carter valaha is vissza fog jönni. Neki most ott van Peter, meg az 51-es körzet. És ők már nem is léteznek a számára. Próbálta ezeket a gondolatokat kiverni a fejéből, de nem ment. A munkába menekült. Volt, hogy napokat dolgozott és nem is aludt. Egyszer Deniel nyitott be az ajtón és „megparancsolta" neki, hogy menjen el aludni. Jack most szót fogadott a archeológusnak. Amikor felkelt hiába érezte kipihentnek magát, de a lelkében lévő érzések csak marták tovább.

Sam a laborban dolgozva észrevette, ahogy Tom áll az ajtóban és nézi őt.

Sam: Tom! Nem is láttam, hogy itt van.

Tom: Ja...Bocsánat, csak elfelejtettem szólni. Tudja maga, gyönyörű nő!

Sam: Na ja...

Majd dolgozott tovább. Hazaérve Peter várta őt. A férfi mostanában nagyon lelkes volt, hogy többet vannak együtt. De ez Samről nem volt elmondható. Néha nyűgnek érezte a férfi jelenlétét. Pete folyton az esküvőről beszélt.

Peter: MI legyen a menü?

Sam: Mindegy.

Peter: A zenekarral mi lesz?

Sam: Válassz te.

Peter: Sam! Ez már nem mehet így! Mintha itt se lennél. Minden mindegy!Te vagy a menyasszony!Nem lehet minden csak mindegy, vagy döntsd el te!

Sam: Bocsánat Pete, de ehhez most nincs kedvem.

Peter: Neked, ahogy nézem, sosincs jó hangulatod ehhez!De mindegy!

Sam: Pete!

Peter: Hagy!

Sam: Hova mész?

Peter: Haza!

Majd Pete kiment a házból. Sam leült a kanapéra és nézett maga elé."Most még ez is!Elegem van!"

...

Jack épp Carter volt laborja mellett ment el. Benézett, de az üres volt. Az a személy,akitől az mindig mozgalmas helyszín volt régen, az messze volt, nagyon messze. Jacknek az érzései még jobban uralkodni kezdtek felette, ennek egy bejövő féregjárat vetett véget.

- Jack O'Neill tábornokot várják a vezérlőben!

Jack odarohant. Bra'tak jött át a kapun. Lement üdvözölni.

Jack: Jó, hogy újra látom magát!

Bra'tak: Én is örülök, hogy látom magát tábornok.

Jack: Mi az-az ok amiért meglátogatott minket?

Bra'tak: Van egy kis gond a rendszerurakkal.

Jack: Tudhattam volna.

Beérnek a tárgyalóba, A többiek is köszöntik az érkezőt, majd leülnek. Bra'tak elmeséli, a mit tud.

Bra'tak: Anubisz szuper-harcosai, nagyon nagy károkat okoznak mind bolygókon, mind a többi rendszerúr Jaffái között. A rendszerurak nagyon mérgesek. Anubisz ellen akarnak szegülni.

Jack: Hát ez nem nagyszerű?

Bra'tak: Nem, O'Neill. Anubisz lemészárol minden rendszerurat, de evvel csak azt éri el, hogy még kevesebb akadálya lesz. És amilyen gyorsan csak bír jönni, fog titeket megsemmisíteni.

Teal'c: Mit tehetünk?

Bra'tak: Mi már kidolgoztunk egy tervet. Nektek nem kell ebben részt vennetek, csak szerettem volna, ha tudtok róla. Ha valami nem úgy sülne el.

Jack: Ha baj van, mi segítünk!

Bra'tak: Rendben, de csak akkor!Nem szeretném, ha ezt nem úsznátok meg!

Majd Bra'tak elhagyta a bázist.

...

Másnap Sam nem akarta látni Petert. A férfi értette miért, de nem esett neki valami jól.

Sam rájött, arra, hogy nagyon nagy hibát követett el. De nem tett azért semmit, hogy ezen változtasson. Úgy gondolta, majd idővel elmúlik. DE nem múlt. Csak érezte, hogy ez nem ő. Ez nem az a Sam. Ez egy másik, idegen Sam. Egy olyan Sam, aki elmenekül minden elől. Csak azért, mert nem tudja helyrerakni az érzéseit. Napról-napra érezte a szívében, hogy még mennie kell, még van vissza út. De már túl későn jött rá. Már nem tudott rögtön lépni. Csak várt, és várt. Ő sem tudta mire.  
Egy nap felvette a telefont és tárcsázott.

Sam: Hallo?

Deniel: Hallo?

Sam: Deniel? Te vagy az?

Deniel: Sam? Tényleg te vagy?

Sam: Igen. Én. Zavarlak?

Deniel: Dehogy zavarsz! Épp itthon vagyok.

Sam: Kérnék valamit.

Deniel: Mond csak nyugodtan.

Sam: Hááát...El bírnál jönni? Sam hangja elcsuklott.

Deniel: Sam! Jól vagy?

Sam: Nem igazán.

Deniel: Rögtön megyek.

Beült a kocsijába és elhajtott. Odaérve csengetett. Sam kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte.

Sam: Szia!

Deniel: Szia! Jó téged újra látni.

Sam: Téged is.

Leültek.

Deniel: MI az a fontos amit szeretnél mondani?

Sam: Óriási hibát követtem el Deniel.

Deniel: Mégis mit?

Sam: Sosem kellet volna otthagynom a Parancsnokságot!Sosem kellet volna.. Sam szemében könnyek jelentek meg.

Deniel: Sam... Na , nem kell már sírni.

Sam: Csak azért, mert... mert, nem bírtam már tovább.

Deniel: Mit nem bírtál már tovább?

Sam: Nem bírtam kezelni az érzéseimet. Azt hittem, könnyebb lesz, ha elmegyek. Azt hittem, ez az egy választásom van. Szeretem Jacket!

Deniel: És mi van Pettel?

Sam: Nem tudom, mindig csak az esküvőről nyaggat. Elegem van!Ez nem az én esküvőm!

Deniel: Sam? Hogyhogy nem a te esküvőd?

Sam: Hát, már nem is tudom. Szeretem Petet, de nem úgy, nem szerelemből. Az én szívem mindig is O'Neillé volt! És ez így is fog maradni. Ez sosem múlik el!  
Sam keserves sírásban tört ki.

Sam: Soha...Soha..nem kellet volna...eljönnöm!  
Deniel átölelte, próbálta vigasztalni. Ők olyanok voltak egymásnak mint a testvérek.

Deniel: Jól van, sírj csak, sírj. Azután majd megnyugszol.  
Miután Sam egy kicsit megnyugodott.

Sam: Azt hittem, már látni se akartok!Soha többé!

Deniel: Tudod, hogy mi soha nem tennénk ilyet!Nekünk mindig az a Sam maradsz, aki akkor voltál.

Sam: Épp ez, Deniel. Aki akkor voltam.

Deniel: Miért mondod ezt?

Sam: Minden megváltozott.

Deniel: Mi? Az, hogy máshol dolgozol?

Sam: Igen, meg Pete, meg...

Deniel: Mi még, Sam? ...Semmi. Szereted Jacket, ez nem fog változni!És mindenki vár „OTTHON"!

Sam: Szerinted vissza bírnák menni?

Deniel: Hát persze!Látnád Jacket! Ahogy mindennap csak vár, és vár. DE a remény, hogy visszajössz, már kezd szétfoszlani számára.

Sam. Ezt ő mondta.

Deniel: Nem, de látszik rajta!Sok éve ismerjük már egymást.

Sam: DE mi lesz Pettel?

Deniel: Szerintem, tisztáznod kellene vele mindent. Meglátod neked, és neki is könnyebb lesz. Hát, hogy neki mennyire, azt inkább mégis hagyjuk.

Sam: Szerinted ez jó ötlet?

Deniel: Neked a legjobb.

Sam: És hát, hogy mennyek vissza?

Deniel: Állj a lábadra, és menny oda hozzá!Semmi érzés! Teljesen nyugodtan. Mond meg neki, hogy vissza akarsz jönni. Aztán már jöhet a többi. És hát, jönni fog az magától is.

Sam: Köszönöm, hogy segítesz.

Deniel: Ez természetes. Nem akarom azt látni, hogy két ember, aki kedves nekem. Így szenved. Egy butaság miatt. És fej a fejjel!

Sam: Ne szólj senkinek!

Deniel: Rendben! Különben nem is akartam. Legyen meglepetés!Ja, és sok szerencsét Pettel!

Sam: Hát erre szükségem lesz! Köszönök mindent!

Deniel: Szívesen!

Sam: Szia!

Deniel: Szia!

...

Majd Sam felhívta Petet.

Sam: Szia, bírnánk most beszélni? Sürgős!

Peter: Hát persze, mindjárt ott vagyok.

Sam ideges volt, nem tudta, mit is mondjon a férfinek. Odaérve beengedte Petet.

Peter: Miről szeretnél beszélni?

Sam: Őszinte kell, hogy legyek veled.

Peter: Megijesztesz Sam.

Sam: Figyelj! Ez nekem se könnyű!És nem is tudom, hogy kezdjem. Kettőnkről akartam veled beszélni.

Peter: Hát, ahogy elkezdted, ebből nem lesz semmi jó.

Sam: Nem mehet így tovább...Tudom, neked ez most nagyon fáj, de jobb, hogy most tisztázzuk a dolgokat. Később csak rosszabb lenne.

Peter: Mit akarsz tisztázni?

Sam: Pete, jó veled lenni, meg minden, de nem mehetek hozzád. TE olyan lelkesen gondoltál az esküvőre. Nem tudom ezt veled, és magammal megtenni. Nem lenne szép jövőnk.

Peter: Nem szeretsz?Van valaki más, ugye?

Sam: Mondjuk rá. Meg kell értened, hogy nem lenne jó, ha én nem lennék itt lélekben.

Peter: Miért akartál hozzám jönni?

Sam: Azt hiszem, hogy csak szöktem az érzéseim elől. Azt hittem könnyebb lesz őt elfelejtenem.

Peter: O'Neillt?

Sam: Honnan veszed, hogy ő az?

Peter: Már a bázison észrevettem, hogy nem csak úgy néz rád mint a felettesed. És hát reméltem, te nem érzel iránta semmit.

Sam: Elhiszem, hogy fáj most. DE jobb, hogy tisztáztuk.

Peter: Neked a Parancsnokság az életed Sam. Ezt nekem is meg kell értenem. Én nem bírlak onnan téged „kiszakítani".Te mindig is ott leszel. Próbáltam magamat azzal nyugtatni, hogy majd egyszer sikerül. De be kell látnom, ez senkinek nem fog sikerülni.

Sam: Beláttam, mekkora hibát követtem el, azzal, hogy eljöttem. Ez nem én vagyok.

Peter: Nem akartam tudomásul venni az igazságot, de így van. Éreztem legbelül, hogy vissza akarsz menni.

Sam: Nem akartam azt, hogy a házasságunk gyötrelem legyen mind a kettőnknek. Remélem megérted.

Peter: Meg, és köszönöm is, hogy ezt mind elmondtad. És se szerettem volna egy olyan nővel élni, aki nem az enyém. Akinek a szíve máshol jár.

Sam: Köszönöm, hogy megértesz.

Peter: Ideje elmennem. Tudom megtalálod az igazi boldogságot.

Sam: Te is meg fogod találni.

Peter: Szia Sam.

Sam: Szia.

Sam miután becsukta az ajtót, érezte, hogy egy nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Boldog volt, hogy tisztázott mindent.

...

A bázison teltek a napok. Egymás után futottak, mintha fogócskáztak volna. Semmi sem történt. Bár is Jack nem vett észre semmit. Ő csak bújta az aktákat. Pedig utálta ezt a munkát, de most ez nagyon is élvezetes volt számára. Néha el is mosolyodott, pár érdekes megfogalmazáson. Még mindig nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy miért engedte el Samet. Deniel, és Tela'c is próbálkozott már, hogy kihúzzák ebből az állapotból. De nekik sem sikerült. Így nem tudtak mit tenni, csak nézték barátjuk szenvedését. Deniel már alig tudta magában tartani, hogy Sam vissza fog jönni. Megígérte Samnek, hogy nem szól, de nehezen tudta visszafogni magát. Nehéz volt néznie Jack szenvedését. Minden pillanatban azt várta, mikor lép be az ajtón Carter.

...

Másnap Sam beérve az 51-es körzetbe, rögtön Tom irodájába sietett. Kopogott.

Tom: Szabad!

Sam: Jó reggelt!

Tom: Jó reggelt!

Sam: Szeretném benyújtani a lemondásomat, és kérni, az áthelyezésemet.

Tom: Hova?

Sam:Vissza a Parancsnokságra.

Tom: Megoldódott a személyes ügy?

Sam: Meg,azt hiszem...  
Mondta mosolyogva.

Tom: Rendben, meglesz!

Sam: Kérnék egy szívességet.

Tom: Mi lenne az?

Sam: Ne szóljon O'Neill tábornoknak.

Tom: Meglepetés lesz?

Sam: Remélem.

Tom: Persze. Holnaptól kezdhet.

Sam: Köszönök mindent!

Tom: Semmiség.

...

Sam hazaérve vett egy forró fürdőt, majd elment aludni. Mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom, elgondolkozott azon, mi lesz holnap. Remélte O'Neill visszaveszi. Ha nem, akkor...tovább nem merte elképzelni mi történhetne.  
Reggel összepakolt mindent, és elindult. Örült, hogy visszamegy. Most már újra az a Sam volt aki régen. Deniel szavai jártak az eszében."Csak nyugodtan."Oda fog menni elé, megmondja miért jött...Egész úton azon töprengett, mi lesz. Fura volt neki, hogy végre újra „OTTHON" lesz. Ott, ahol minden más. Ott, ahol a legjobb lennie. És ezt még Pete is megértette. Erre nagyon büszke volt.  
Mikor odaért, kiszállt a kocsiból. Bement, ott miden katona tisztelettudóan köszöntötte. Beszállt a liftbe, kikereste, a fehér borítékot, és a kezébe vette. Mikor megállt a lift, azon az emeleten, ahol Jack irodája volt. Kiszállt a liftből, és elindult. Kicsit ideges volt. De érezte ezt kell tennie. Így hát ment tovább. Odaérve a folyosóra, Denielt, Teal'cet és Jacket látta vitatkozni, azon, hogy a tábornok menjen-e velük ebédelni. Sam odaérve a többiekhez, köszönt, de meg sem látták. Kivéve Denielt, aki „Nem akarta meglátni.".

Sam: Uram!

Jack nem reagált.

Sam: URAM!

Jack: Carter? Maga, hogy-hogy itt van?

Sam: Jöttem, megkérdezni, hogy vissza venne-e?

Jack elfordulva kicsit mérgesen elindult a folyosón.

Jack: Nem...

Ekkor Deniel, és Teal'c is meglepetten álltak ott. Mind akik odafagytak az utóbbi mondattól. Samen rettenet látszódott. Azt se tudta mit csináljon. Erre nem is gondolt volna, hogy ilyen egyszerűen csak „NEM!" lesz Jack válasza.

Jack: Dehogynem vesszem vissza!Jöjjön már ebédelni!Már farkas éhes vagyok!  
Majd egy mosolyt ejtett el Carter felé, azt a híres Jack O'Neill félét.

Ekkor a három meglepett ember hirtelen megkönnyebbült.

Deniel: Gyerünk! Együnk egy jót!

Teal'c: Örülök, hogy visszajöttél Carter alezredes.

Sam: És is örülök, hogy újra itt lehetek.

Jack: Kérem azt a fehér borítékot!

Sam odaadta neki.

Jack: Többé nem lesz több fehér boríték Carter!Ezt jól vésse abba az okos kis fejébe!Értette?

Sam: Értettem uram!Soha többé!

Jack: Ez az!Na gyerünk enni!

...

Pár nap múlva, amikor már minden rendben volt a bázison. De, ez inkább négy személyre volt igaz. Sam a laborban tett- vett. Pakolás közben bejött Jack.

Jack: Látom kezd visszarázódni.

Sam: Igen uram. Végre!

Jack: Be kell, hogy valljam. Hiányzott. És majd megevett a tudat, hogy nem látom többé. Meg hát, hogy Pettel van.

Sam: Tudom, nem kellett volna elmennem. De nem megyek el soha többé!

Jack: Ennek nagyon is örülök!

Sam: Ami, meg Pete illeti, nem megyek hozzá.

Jack: Mi? Nem megy hozzá?De..

Sam: Igen, nem megyek hozzá. Nem fogok, többé elfutamodni, azért, mert többet érzek valaki iránt...ön iránt.

Jack: Jól hallottam?

Sam: Igen. Jól. Szeretem.

Jack: Ééén... nem is tudom, hogy lehettem ennyire hülye!Nem akartam, hogy elmenjen. Azt hittem, majd sikerül magát kivernem a fejemből, de nem ment!Csak rosszabb lett. Én is szeretem Carter.

Sam: Féltem. A cél túl messze volt. És csak messzebb került napról-napra. Nem tudtam mit tenni.

Jack: Semmi gond. Most már itt vagy. És én többé már nem engedlek el!Nem foglak elengedni, soha többé!

Sam: Én se megyek el. A cél most már itt van. Közel kerültem hozzá, és nem engedem át másnak a győzelmet!

Jack ekkor megfogta Sam kezét. Majd átölelték egymást.

Majd Deniel futott be az ajtón.

Deniel: Hoppá!Bocsánat a zavarásért, de hírt kaptunk Bra'taktól.

Jack: Mi az?

Deniel: Sikerült nekik, az akció. DE..

Sam: Mi az a DE?

Deniel: DE, Anubisz nagy erővel készül ellenünk. És ő is az Ősök elveszett városát keresi.

Sam: Ez nem jó jel!

Jack: Meg fogjuk találni, ugye Deniel?

Deniel: Hát persze, hogy megtaláljuk!...remélem.

Jack: Együtt a régi CSK1!

Sam: Maga is jön?

Jack: Ezt a „Bulit" nem hagyhatom ki!

Sam: Át fogjuk vészelni. Mi mindent át tudunk vészelni!

Teal'c is beér a szobába.

Teal'c: Bra'tac üzeni, hogy sok sikert kíván!

Deniel: Együtt fogjuk megtalálni. Együtt!

Sam: Nem hagyjuk, hogy Anubisz megszerezze azt amit akar!

Deniel: Meg fogjuk őt állítani!

Teal'c: Nekünk kell megtalálni előbb a várost!

Jack: Gyerünk városnézőbe!

Sam: Az Ősök, remélem tudták mit csinálnak. Mert mi minél előbb meg kell, hogy találjuk a várost!Remélem sikerrel fogunk járni.

Deniel: Jöjjön bármi, mi meg fogjuk találni.

Jack: Még egy imitátorral kevesebb fog száguldozni odakint!

Együtt mennek megkeresni a várost!Együtt fogják ezt megoldani és átvészelni!Ők soha nem fognak az összeomlás szélére kerülni...

VÉGE.


End file.
